Misfire
by Andrew J. Harder
Summary: Miyo Takano is at her own end game. She has been used as an escape goat by Nomura, and now she wonders the moutains. After a while, she finally meets up with Hanyu for the final confrontation.


Takano Miyo, realizing that Nomura had used her for her own personal goals, and is now using her as an escape goat heads into the mountains of Hinamizawa.

It was raining hard, and Takano had fallen in the mud a few times.

In one hand she held her .45 caliber pistol, in the other, she held her grand fathers scrap book.

After a while of walking, she finally met up with Hanyuu for one final confrontation.

"Child of man. What is it that you sought in the world of men?" Hanyu asked.

Takano thought about what she had done, and why. She came up with the true reason for her actions.

"I just wanted someone to say it was okay for me to live here as a human being." Takano said as tears dripped from her eyes much like the blood from her neck began to drip. "I wanted someone to acknowledge me."

Takano continued, all the while picking at the scabs on her neck that started to bleed.

"Why has it come to this?" She asked as she examined her .45 caliber pistol.

Hanyu stated that she was not a man, but a being her surpasses man, and forgives man. She explained that man cannot forgive himself of his sins, and that she shall forgive them.

"I'll forgive you." Takano knew what Hanyu said would make no difference.

Suddenly the rest of the club appeared before Hanyu. Rena calling her name to make sure she was okay.

Takano had finally snapped, she pointed her .45 at the members of the club, and called out Mion to stand before her. Mion stepped forward, obeying Takano's direction.

Takano uttered something to herself, and then announced that she had only one bullet.

"But as long as I hit one of you…" She said with a sinister smile.

"You really are that desperate!" Keiichi shouted. Takano smiled and informed Keiichi that she was desperate.

"You're damn right I am!" She shouted.

"Now no one move, if I shoot in a hurry, you will never know where the bullet will land." Takano said and chuckled.

Mion then told everyone to hide behind her to shield them from the bullet.

Out of respect, Takano informed Mion that she was brave.

Mion shouted at Takano, informing her that if she shot one of her friends, she would pay for it. Takano only laughed.

Suddenly Hanyu stepped in front of Mion.

"Hanyu!" Rika shouted and tried to get her to move out of the way. Hanyuu ignored her.

"Thank you for everything, I was glad to be a part of your club." Hanyuu announced to the other members.

"Now shoot child of man!" Hanyu shouted. "Let fly this sin which cannot go unborne!"

"All right. All right! Die you bitch!" Takano shouted. And with that she pulled the trigger of her handgun.

The bullet was successfully fired, but the handgun was in a state of disrepair. Because of misuse over the years, Takano's weapon of choice had fallen below military standards. The .45 colt 1911 had misfired, and exploded in her hands, sending pieces of the firearm, and gun powder towards her face.

"Holy fuck!" Keiichi shouted.

The bullet missed the target, and hit a nearby tree as Takano fell to the ground clenching her face due to the pain. Blood gushed from her head, her eyes were destroyed, and much of the tissue had also destroyed.

Takano screamed in pain, begging to make it stop. Blood was everywhere, and had soaked into the puddles of water on the ground.

The shocked members of the club Takano had fought to destroy could only watch in horror as the once old time nurse helplessly rolled on the ground screaming.

The Banken arrived to capture Takano, only to find her in a medical state that could not be healed.

A few of the men turned their heads away from the site as Jiro arrived at the scene.

"Takano…" He was at a loss for words.

"What do we do now?" A member of the Banken asked.

Their commander, Commander Hiro came up with a solution.

"We have to end her pain." He said. No one said anything for a while. Jiro stood motionless.

"I'll do it." Jiro said after some time of thinking.

The commander nodded and handed him his sidearm.

Jiro kneeled down besides Takano who was still thrashing around. He put his hand on Takano's side and she stopped, realizing who it was touching her.

"Goodbye Takano." Jiro said as Takano removed her hands from her face revealing her wounds. She could only open one eye, a piece of metal was logged in the other.

"Goodbye." Was her last words as the sound barrier was broken by the sound of the gun shot.

One bullet was shot into Takano's skull, instantly killing her.

"It's over." Satoko announced in a plain voice.

It was over.

**Author's note**: Thank you for reading. Super props go to whoever can guess what my alternate ending is referencing.

Note that no copy right infringement was intended.


End file.
